Poke imprisoned
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Never buy a faulty gameboy game. Especially if it's a pokemon game. Just the littlest scratch could cause a rstart, but the bigger ones can cause your life to be sucked away. Literaly. Join james as he travels around the hoenn region. You think it would be fun to be sucked into your videogame. Well how about you read this and find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and my if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken.**

The world between real life and videogames is a huge gap. Many people believe that videogames aren't real just pixels and animation. Then there are the times when the leap between these worlds is not that far apart. That my friend is when we get to the story of a young boy's life flipped turned upside down.

Chapter 1

Poké Imprisoned

February 1st 2005

We start in a small town in Baltimore just north of the city. Gangs, violence, drugs they're a natural occurrence around here. Especially for a seventeen year old gamer who knows about everything involving Pokémon. His name is James. He lives in his grandmother's basement. Has flunked out of high school and is working at burger king for a living. It's just about every boys dream isn't it.

Now most of the kids around his age hate him and who could blame them. They all think that Pokémon is for gay and little girls. They all think that he should be playing things like GTA, Halo, or some other stupid Xbox game. Now this is where there also wrong. For James all he's ever played is Nintendo games. He has been a hardcore Nintendo games since before it was cool back in the pre Pokémon era. He started playing Pokémon back around 1998 and has been playing it since.

Today was the day James was going to buy Pokémon emerald. It had been out for months, but he had finally saved up enough money to go and buy it. After another day of flipping burgers he went over to the closest EB games and walked inside the store.

Excuse me sir do you have a copy of Pokémon emerald I could buy. He asked.

Well technically yes, but I wouldn't recommend buying it. The clerk explained.

Why not is there something wrong? I asked.

Well you see. The copies of emerald that we received are weird. He explained

Weird how so. It can't be as bad as you say it is. I asked.

The shipment was tampered with. The box they were shipped in was weird. It had a note on the top that said. _Play at your own risk._ I didn't know what it meant, but I was freaked out none the less. He said

It doesn't seem harmful to me. I'll buy one $30 right? I asked

Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. He said

So James went on home to play the new game he didn't expect it to look so cool. It had a shiny emerald green dragon on the front. He had never seen it before. He thought it was the new legendary for emerald. It sure did look cool. Way cooler than Groudon or Kyogre. He unlocked the door and rushed inside. Running as fast as he could to the basement door He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. He ran downstairs, jumped on the couch, opened up his game, and started playing it. He was greeted with an opening movie and watched it with excitement. When he finally got to the gaming screen he pressed new game and awaited his new adventure.

**Hi my name is birch, but people just call me the Pokémon professor. This world is wildly inhabited by creatures referred to as Pokémon. **

**Before we start Are you a boy, or a girl.**

Well Of course I am a boy, and I'm pretty sure I don't have to check. So I choose boy.

**(Boy) Girl**

**So you are a boy what is your name.**

** S**

**Your name is James. That is a very nice name for a nice boy like you.**

**Well James are you ready? Well let's not waste any more time. **

**Welcome to the world of POKEMON.**

And then I blacked out.

**Thank you for reading my story. I plan to write this along with my other story "Chosen To Be Different". This story suits me a lot because Pokémon emerald is my favorite of the Pokémon series. Of course May, Professor Birch, Wally, and the gym leaders/ elite four will be the same, but I need to see some OCs before I can continue. I will set up the form down below.**

**I need 2 traveling companions, 1 rival, a love interest, Magma and aqua grunts, and the champion. I don't plan to get them all now, but at least way before the end of the story.**

**Here is the OC Form.**

**Character trying out for:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Pokémon:**

**Hometown:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Thank you I really hope you liked it. Please Comment, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**From your good pal Lukas n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and my if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken.**

Chapter 2

Poké Imprisoned

February 1st 2005

James' POV (POINT OF VIEW)

I awoke with a jolt. I was surrounded by almost complete darkness. There were a few boxes scattered around me. Many of which I couldn't read. I must have lost my glasses somewhere because I couldn't see much of anything. Then suddenly a huge mass of bright light hit me fast. I found my glasses and put them on. I had found out that I was in a van a moving van for that matter. By the entrance to the van was a woman probably in her late 30's. The weird thing about her was she was animated. I must have just fallen asleep. I usually dream up weird stuff like this all the time.

I decided to get out of the van and check my surroundings. As I Hopped out I found out I was in Little root Town. It looked almost realistic.

Well James welcome to your new home. It's not much but will hold us together for a while I suppose. Said the older women.

Um miss can you tell me where I am? I'm a little confused at the moment. I asked.

We are in Little root, and don't call me miss I am your mother by the way. She said

My mother? Well alright I'll play along. Well "mom" can you show me around my "House". I asked.

Fine but stop being such a little smartass. You know I don't tolerate it. Especially since your ten years old now.

Ten years old? You know what I'm not even going to ask. I stated.

So as we walked through the house I discovered that there were huge machoke Carrying packages in and out of the house. This made me question myself. My dreams are usually never this drawn out. I've had dreams after getting wasted that made more sense than this.

Go run upstairs sweetie I have a new clock up in your room that I want you to set up. My "mom" stated.

Fine, but I am going to figure this out before I come downstairs. I said.

I walked upstairs to see what a surprise a classic Pokémon room. One bed, one TV, a GameCube, a clock, and horrible carpeting and wallpaper. Gee I wonder who picked this room out?

I contemplated my situation now. I don't think that I am dreaming, but I don't think this is real either. Then it hit me so faster than a gyarados on steroids. When I bought the game the clerk said it was tampered with. God damnit I feel like an idiot now. One of the first rules of a true gamer is to always buy a game in perfect condition. So I'm stuck in a videogame. 'Great". Well I better set the clock if I want to win. "Yay".

So I walked over set the clock and ran downstairs. Just to be stopped by my in game mom.

James come quickly dad is on TV. She explained.

I Know where this is going. I said as I walked over to the Television screen.

"We brought you this report from in front of petalburg gym" The news anchor stated.

Oh it's over. Mom said.

No shit. I pointed out

Hey we do not curse in this house. Now one of your fathers friend's live in town. Professor birch I presume. He lives right next door. So why don't you go introduce yourself? She asked

Alright I'll introduce myself. I said. (Maybe it'll give me some time to check out my surroundings.)

So I walked outside and started walking around. There was a fat guy over by the town sign so I decided to walk over to him.

Hey man can you tell me what's going on I could really use some help? I asked

"If you use a pc you can store items and Pokémon. The power of science is staggering!" he stated."

That's great now can you answer my question? I asked.

"If you use a pc you can store items and Pokémon. The power of science is staggering!" he stated."

Again thank you I already knew that, but now can you please answer my question. I asked for the third time.

"If you use a pc you can store items and Pokémon. The power of science is staggering!" he stated."

Okay listen here buddy. I don't have fucking all day to be playing around with some fat kid saying the same shit over and over and over again. Now answer my question, or I will use force.

Fine look I really shouldn't be doing this I'm an NPC so it is against the rules to be doing this, but quite frankly you are scaring me so much I am almost pee'd myself. Now listen closely. I know that you are from earth, but you have to understand that you have had this brought on to yourself. Now I can't say much except for this. Just finish the game and you will be fine okay. Besides there are plenty differences between this world and your world. Now if you excuse me I have to continue staying in this exact spot and saying the same thing over and over again. The NPC stated.

Thank you man I really appreciate it. Is there any way I can return the favor? I asked.

"If you use a pc you can store items and Pokémon. The power of science is staggering!" he stated."

I shouldn't have even asked. Thank you and go fuck yourself." I stated.

So I walked over to May's house. Knowing pretty much the gist of what will happen next.

Oh hello and you are. May's mom stated.

Oh hi my name is James nice to meet you. I said

Oh you're James, our new next door neighbor. Hi! We have a daughter about the same age as you. She was so excited about making a new friend. Our daughter is upstairs. I think.

So I walked upstairs. No one was there. I saw a Pokéball so I decided to pick it up. Well knowing what would be happening next.

Huh? Who… Who are you?

Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm James. I said

Oh you're James. So your move was today. Um I'm May. Glad to meet you! I have this Dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world. I… I heard about you James, from my dad, professor birch. I was hoping that you would be nice, James, and that we could be friends. Oh, This is silly, isn't it? I've just met you, James. She stated.

That's fine. It's good to have some kind of friend, right. I said.

Eheheh… Oh, no! I forgot! I was supposed to help dad catch some wild Pokémon! Catch you later James. May said.

So I watched her walk away and get on the computer. Now I never understand this.

Um, May, why are you on the computer. I thought you said you going to go catch wild Pokémon? I asked

Hey I didn't make this game. Just stick to the plot. It doesn't make sense, and it always won't. She said.

So I left the house and decided to head my way over to the first route. Of course I was stopped by a little girl.

Um, hi! There are scary Pokémon outside! I can hear their cries! I want to see what's going on, but I don't have any Pokémon… Can you go see what's happening for me?

Well little girl, I don't have any Pokémon either. Why should I go out there?

Maybe because you are the main character? Plus you either do it and progress through the game, or stay here forever. Your choice. She explained.

Fine I'll go, but if I die. I want my last words to be, that I hate you very, very much. I stated\

So I walked out into the route and Surprise sufuckingprise. Guess what was waiting for me there? Come on guess.

HELP ME! You over there, please! Help! In my bag, there's a pokeball. He said

You know what, I'm just gonna take the whole bag, if you don't mind.

Hey don't take my bag. He said.

Well you did just leave it here, anyone could take it.

Just take the a pokeball from the bag. Please? He asked

Fine. I said

So I walked over to the bag, opened it up and took apokeball, and his wallet.

Go, pokeball. I screamed

CLICK

Out came a treeko. I was happy because treeko is awesome.

Treeko use pound!

Treek treeko. Said treeko

SUPER EFFECTIVE ONE HIT KO

Yay he killed it, by punching it, once. I stated.

Thank you sir you saved me. Oh so your James! Come to my lab. I want to give you something. He stated.

BACK AT THE LAB

Thank you for saving me james. I've heard so much about you from your father. Also you don't have a pokemon yet. Why don't you keep that treeko.

Thank you professor, I will take good care of him/her. I stated.

Good now here is your pokedex, it has information on all pokemon from kanto-hoenn. I mean 386 pokemon/ god forbid if there are any more, right?

Right well thank you again birch. I stated

Oh my daughter may is out training in the route. Why don't you go visit her?

All right. I'll kick her ass.

Say what? asked birch.

I mean in a pokemon battle. I said.

Oh well that's fine. Have fun on your adventure. He said.

Thanks, have fun sitting in this lab for almost the entire game. I stated

Alright, thanks. Said birch

So I left to start my journey in hoenn. "What Fun".

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I really appreciate it. Again I'm gonna put up the oc form. Have fun with it.**

**I need 1 traveling companions, 1 rival, a love interest, Magma and aqua grunts, and the champion. I don't plan to get them all now, but at least way before the end of the story.**

**Here is the OC Form.**

**Character trying out for:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Pokémon:**

**Hometown:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Thank you I really hope you liked it. Please Comment, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**From your good pal Lukas n_n**


End file.
